Between Reality And Fantasy
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: Bahkan jika diharuskan memilih, namja itu akan memilih untuk terus hidup dalam khayalannya / KAISOO / YAOI / DLDR / COME BACK FF/ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW NE


**BETWEEN REALITY AND FANTASY**

* * *

Seoul 2001

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kelas. Menikmati sepinya suasana di sore hari. Segera diarahkan kakinya ke arah kelas tujuannya. Dia segera mendekat ke arah meja yang terletak di pojok kelas. Dia tersenyum dan menyentuh meja itu dengan tangannya. Meja milik namja chingunya. Kim Jongin. Segera dia ambil note dari dalam tas ranselnya,menulis beberapa kata untuk namja chingunya.

"Kyungsoo,sedang apa kau disini?" tanya namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata ,Park Chanyeol.

"Oh hyung ku kira siapa,aku sedang menulis note untuk Jongin siapa tahu dia akan membacanya," balas namja itu sembari tersenyum singkat.

"Jongin? kau tidak sedang mengada-ada kan Kyung?"

"Aniya Hyung,Ah ya Hyung apakah kau tahu dimana Jongin? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Apakah dia marah padaku Hyung?"

"Jongin? Maafkan aku Kyungsoo,tapi aku memang tidak pernah melihatnya lagi beberapa hari terakhir ini Kyung," balas Chanyeol menatap dongsaengnya dengan pandangan iba

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? "

"Do Kyungsoo,kau harus bangun dari khayalanmu. Namja itu. Kim Jongin. Sudah tidak ada disini lagi,"

"Aish kau gila Hyung! Kim Jongin masih disini. Dia hanya sedang bersembunyi dariku. Aku benci kau Hyung." balas namja itu kasar sembari meninggalkan Park Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo,sampai kapan kau terus begini? Kau hanya hidup dalam khayalanmu jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini," balas Chanyeol berbisik hampir tidak terdengar

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo,darimana saja kau? Kami mencarimu dari tadi," teriak Luhan sembari mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencari Jongin,apakah kalian melihatnya ? Aku harus menemukannya sekarang jika tidak di akan marah padaku," jelas Kyungsoo

"Percuma saja kau mencarinya. Lebih baik kau kembali saja ke rumah Do Kyungsoo," ajak Sehun kali ini.

"Tidak aku ingin mencarinya dulu. Kalian pulanglah saja dulu. Aku nanti menyusul bersama Jongin," tolak Kyungsoo pada kedua namja di depannya

"yungsoo! Sadarlah percuma kau terus mencarinya. Dia tidak akan kembali ke sisimu lagi Kyung,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah padamu Hyung. Mengapa kau terus-terusan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku? Apa kau ingin kembali merebutnya dari sisiku ?"

"Bukan itu maksudku,aku tidak akan pernah merebutnya dari sisimu Kyung!" balas Luhan menahan emosinya

"Lantas apa Hyung? Katakan padaku!" perintah Kyungsoo

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO ! Sadarlah kau harus sadar dari khayalanmu ini! Kau harus sadar bahwa Kim Jongin sudah..."

"Hentikan SEHUN!," potong Luhan sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya

"Waeyo! Aku sudah lelah dengan segala khayalan yang dia ciptakan Hyung," balas Sehun tajam

"Sehun.. apa maksudmu? Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi? Katakan padaku OH SEHUN!"

"Itu bukan apa-apa Kyung,lupakan kata-kata magnae tadi,"

"Luhan Hyung! Dia harus segera bagun dari mimpi dan khayalannya ini,"

"Jika kenyataan terlalu kejam padanya. Aku tidak ingin dia terbangun. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku lagi. Ya tidak untuk kedua kalinya," balas Luhan pada Sehun sembari memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan iba

.

.

.

Namja itu Do Kyungsoo. Dia siswa tingkat ahir di Seoul International High School. Hari ini sudah ke enam kalinya dia memutari halaman sekolahnya. Hanya untuk mecari namja chingunya Kim Jongin.

"Minseok Hyung,apakah kau melihat Jongin hari ini," tanya Kyungsoo pada Minseok saat melewati koridor kelas

"Jongin? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya Kyungsoo,"

"Aish kemana kkamjong itu,apakah dia marah padaku Hyung?"

"Tidak mungkin,aku yakin seorang Kim Jongin marah padamu. Dia sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo," balas Minseok tersenyum

"Aku harap juga begitu Hyung," tersirat kesedihan dari suaranya

"Kyung,kau mau kemana lagi ? Ini sudah malam,ayo kita pulang," ajak Joemyoen pada namdongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Sebentar Hyung,aku masih ingin mencari Jongin lagi,kau pulang saja duluan Hyung," tolak Kyungsoo sembari meninggalkan Joonmyoen

"Kyungsoo...," Joemyoen tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi kali ini.

"Sudalah Hyung,biarkan dia bermain bersama khayalannya jika itu memang satu-satunya cara membuatnya bahagia," balas Chanyeol .

"Tidak bisa Luhan,aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begini terus,aku merasa gagal sebagai Hyung Luhan. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Yak Kim Joonmyoen,jangan pernah kau berfikir seperti itu. Aish satu-satunya cara membuatnya sadar hanya dengan membawanya kesana," balas Baekhyun kesal.

"Tidak Baekhyun itu akan melukai perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin dia bersedih," pinta Jeomyoen pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bodoh Hyung!kau ingin anak itu tetap hidup dalam khayalan terus ? Anak itu lama-lamakan gila !" balas Baekhyun sarkastik

"Ne,aku setuju dengan Baekhyun Hyung," tambah Sehun

"Apakah itu memang satu-satunya cara?" tanya Joonmyoen keberatan

"Aku rasa memang begitu Hyung," balas Chanyeol menambahkan

"Arraso,aku mengerti,"

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin menerpa wajah namja itu kali ini dia berdiri di suatu bukit. Ini tempat favoritnya beserta namja chingunya. Bukit yang selalu dirindukannya. Tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan namja yang dicintai. Tempat dimana namja dengan kulit tan itu memintanya menjadi namja chingunya. Dan di tempat ini juga terakhir kali dia bertemu namja chingunya,Kim Jongin.

_Jonginnie__,kau dimana? _

_Jeongmal Bogoshippo,aku benar-benar merindukanmu_

_Apa kesalahanku ? Mengapa kau menghilang?_

_Aku mencintaimu __Kim Jongin__,benar-benar mencintaimu_

_Nan jeongmal saranghae_

Bisik namja itu pada angin. Hampir tidak terdengar. Itu rutinitas yang dilakukannya setiap hari selama sebulan terakhir ini. Menunggu Kim Jongin di bukit ini. Tempat favorit mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ah,ayo ikut aku ,kau ingin bertemu Jongin kan?" kata Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja Baekhyunnie. Kau sudah menemukannya?" balas Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan senyuman di wajahnya

"Ne,kau akan segera bertemu dengannya hari ini Hae,"

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku menemukannya Byun Baekhyun,"

'_Maafkan aku Kyungsoo__,hanya ini satu-satunya cara membangunkanmu dari khayalanmu,' batin __Baekhyun __sembari memandang __Kyungsoo __yang beranjak meninggalkannya_

.

.

.

Kesepian. Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Dia merindukan Kim Jongin. Sangat merindukannya. Dia tahu dia harus mencari namja itu. Memintanya lagi untuk kembali padanya. Hal itu yang terus-terusan berputar di kepala Kyungsoo hingga sekarang.

"Kyungsoo kita sudah sampai," kata Baekhyun sembari menghentikan mobilnya. Kali ini dia membawa Kyungsoo pada namja yang selalu dirindukannya. Ya membawanya kesini. Ke tempat ini

"Baekhyun... ini? Apa maksudmu membawaku ke tempat ini? Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku pulang," balas Kyungsoo sembari berdiri mematung

"Kyungsoo ,lihat baik-baik di depanmu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun aku tidak mengerti,aku tidak menemukan Jongin disini. Ayo kita kembali ke sekeloah mungkin dia sudah menungguku disana," pinta Kyungsoo sembari menyembunyikan kesedihannya

"Kyungsoo,lihat baik-baik ! Lihat DO KYUNGSOO. Ini tempat namja chingumu. Lihat nisan itu ! KIM JONGIN. Itu namja yang kau cari," balas Baekhyun sembari menahan tangis.

"..I...ni... bukan tempat Jongin,ayo kita kembali Baehyun," Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya

"Yak kau harus sadar dari khayalanmu Kyung! Lihat ! Dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini Kyungsoo. Dia telah meninggal,"

"TIDAK ! BYUN BAEKHYUN ! KIM JONGIN MASIH HIDUP!"

PLAK tiba-tiba Baekhyun menampar Kyungsoo. Dia sadar hanya ini satu-satunya cara membuat Kyungsoo bangun dari khayalan yang dia bangun selama ini

"Baekhyunnie,maafkan aku...Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin hidup dalam kenyataan ,Aku... aku tidak sanggup tanpanya," isak Kyungsoo

"Kyung,aku menyayangimu. Kami semua menyayangimu Do Kyungsoo. Kami hanya tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat kami untuk kedua kalinya ,"

"Aku mengerti,aku yang salah. Selama ini aku hanya hidup dalam khayalan yang aku buat. Aku masih belum bisa menerima dia pergi meninggalkanku Baekhyun. Aku masih belum bisa..."

"Kyungsoo kau pasti bisa kami disini kami ada untukmu," balas Baekhyun sembari memeluk sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Seoul 2011

KYUNGSOO POV

Hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun namja itu pergi. Setelah Baekhyun menyadarkanku dari segala khayalan yang aku buat sebelumnya,perlahan aku mulai menerima kenyataan. Ya aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus menerima kenyataan ini. Aku masih sering ke tempat ini. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir namja chinguku. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa Jongin tetap ada disini,disampingku. Aku merasa dia masih mengawasiku. Belum Meninggalkanku.

Kehembuskan nafas berat-berat,hari sudah menjelang sore. Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduaannya. Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemenku. Aku tidak ingin Joonmyoen Hyung kembali khawatir padaku. Segera kutolehkan pandanganku kembali pada nisan di depanku. Berat rasanya pergi dari tempat ini. Aku masih ingin di sini. Menemaninya.

"Jongin, aku harus segera kembali. Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu. Joonmyoen Hyung pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Besok aku kembali lagi ke sini. Saranghae Jongin. Jeongmal saranghae," kataku pada nisan itu

_Nado saranghae,aku selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun_

Aku harap kau akan menjawab seperti itu Jongin. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah tenang disana. Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan appa,eomma dan noonamu kan. Aku merindukan waktu bersamamu. Dan kau tahu waktu sepuluh tahun tidak akan pernah melunturkan cintaku padamu Kim Jongin.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga pemakaman ini. Tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan orang yang selalu aku rindukan selama ini. Itu KIM JONGIN. Jongin-ku. Dia kembali. Aku tidak mungkin salah itu pasti dia.

"Jongin...tunggu!" teriakku padanya

Namja itu menoleh padaku. Senyum itu. Namja itu tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang selalu aku rindukan sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

BRAAAAK

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan mengapa tiba-tiba pandangan di sekitarku menghitam. Terakhir kali yang aku ingat aku mengejar Jongin-ku. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Aneh sekarang yang aku lihat hanyalah putih. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman disini. Kuedarkan pandangan di sekitarku ketika tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Kyung-Kyunggie chagi," panggil suara dibelakangku. Suara itu,suara yang selama ini aku rindukan

"Jongin ,ini benar-benar kau?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"Ne, Ini Kim Jongin. Namja chingumu," balasnya tersenyum

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan Jongin?" tanyaku lagi sembari memeluknya

"Tidak,kali ini kita akan bersama selamanya,aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi,"

"Ya, aku berjanji padamu Do Kyungsoo"

* * *

a/n :

hola ff ini juga remake dari ff lamaku dengan cast haehyuk hhe. eumm well, aku rasa aku bener-bener jatuh cinta sama couple ini. hehe

don't forget to review ne chingu

kritik dan saran kalian aku tunggu buat perbaikan ff aku selanjutnya hhe

terimakasih,

love,

Song hyerin #deepbow


End file.
